Magnetic read heads can be used to read magnetic media, e.g., the magnetic stripe on a magnetic stripe card. For example, the magnetic stripe on a magnetic stripe card generally has up to three tracks of data, each of which can be accessed by a magnetic read head. Magnetic read heads convert magnetic signals from the magnetic stripe to electrical signals. Magnetic read heads can include a core of material with high magnetic permeability, sometimes arranged in a U-shape, having a narrow gap between parallel ends of the core. The gap can be filled with a dielectric material. A coil can be wound around the core. When the magnetic read head scans the magnetic media, the magnetic read head converts fluctuations in the magnetic field caused by motion of the magnetic media into electrical signals. The electrical signals are transmitted to an electrical component, e.g., a printed circuit board.
Generally, a magnetic read head is connected to a printed circuit board using pins. The printed circuit board can have holes in the board for the pins to pass through. The pins project down “vertically”, i.e., away from the magnetic media, from the magnetic read head. The pins are soldered on an underside of the printed circuit board.